Hujan Kemarin
by KuDet
Summary: Karena hujan Naruto menemukan sesuatu yang indah. Summary 'kurang' nyambung. Selamat membaca.


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning** : Di sini kalian akan menemukan banyak kesalahan dan kekurangan. Kritik dan saran sangat diterima di sini. Flame? No problem.

**Don't Like, Don't Read**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HUJAN KEMARIN**

"Hah, banjir lagi banjir lagi." keluh Naruto melihat siaran televisi yang penuh dengan berita banjir yang melanda salah satu kota besar di Asia Tenggara.

"Ada apa Naruto-_kun_?" tanya Hinata setelah meletakan _ocha_ hangat di meja ruang keluarga, di depan televisi. Hinata khawatir melihat sang suami yang terlihat frustrasi. Pasalnya ini kali pertamanya Hinata melihat suaminya yang ceria-walau badai menghadang-menunjukan raut wajahnya yang un-Naruto sekali.

"Hah." Naruto menghela nafas kasar,"banjir." lanjut Naruto singkat. Hinata yang mendengarnya hanya bisa tersenyum, paham akan keadaan sang suami yang sedang bergalau ria. Bukannya Hinata tak mau menghibur sang suami tercinta, tapi Hinata sudah hafal kebiasaan suaminya saat awal-awal tahun ini. Dan Hinata tebak pasti suaminya akan berkata-

"Banjir terus, kapan majunya." Tuh kan, pasti kalimat itu yang keluar. Suaminya itu sudah seperti pengamat saja, suka komentar ini itu. Sekalinya dihadapkan sama klien yang sangar pasti salah tingkah.

"Memang kalau banjir tidak bisa maju ya Naruto-_kun_?" tanya Hinata gemas melihat raut wajah suaminya yang terlalu out of character. Coba bayangkan, Naruto Uzumaki yang ceria dan identik dengan senyum lima jarinya galau karena banjir yang melanda kota metropolitan.

"Yah bisa sih. Tapi kalau banjir terus menerus kan tak enak juga. Tak mungkin kan kota,besar dilanda banjir terus menerus? Apa kata dunia?!" jawab Naruto menirukan logat 'kata populer' diakhir kalimatnya.

"Musibah kan selalu menimpa semua orang, Naruto-_kun_. Tak ada manusia yang tak pernah tertimpa musibah dalam hidupnya." jelas Hinata. Duduk berdua di hari minggu sudah menjadi kebiasaan mereka sejak menikah satu tahun yang lalu.

"Eh? Tumben Hinata-_chan_ tak menjawab 'namanya juga negara maritim, jadi banjir sudah terlah _mainstream_'."

"Bosan. Karena jawaban itu sudah terlalu _mainstream_." jawab Hinata sambil cekikikan melihat wajah suaminya yang melongo.

"Sejak kapan istriku ini pintar bercanda? Bergaul sama mereka membuat kamu berubah. Kamu makin berani, aku jadi sedih kehilangan istriku yang tersipu saat ku goda." kata Naruto dramatis.

"Naruto-kun _lebay_." kata Hinata menanggapi kata-kata Naruto.

"Tapi kamu cinta kan?" goda Naruto yang dihadiahi cubitan sayang dari Hinata.

"Kenapa harus dicubit sih. Nanti kalau berbekas gimana? Kalau bekas 'gigitanmu'-jangan cubit lagi _pliss_." ucap Naruto memelas merasakan sesuatu yang mendekat di perutnya.

"Bagus." kata Hinata dengan senyum kemenangan.

"Ne Hinata-_chan_, bicara tentang banjir aku jadi ingat pertama kali kita bertemu."

"Hihihi... Waktu itu Naruto-_kun_ sangat berantakan."

**O.o.o.o.o.O**

"Hah hujan lagi. Kalau hujan tiap hari bisa banjir nih." keluh Naruto terjebak hujan membuatnya harus berteduh di koridor kelas sendirian. Apesnya lagi, baterai handphonenya habis.

"Semua udah pada pulang lagi. Tahu begini aku ngga tidur tadi. Dasar teme sialan! Katanya mau bangunin pas pelajaran selesai. Awas aja ketemu besok." umpat Naruto kesal.

Sudah satu jam Naruto menunggu hujan reda. Dari duduk di kursi sampai ngesot sambil nyanyi tak karuan sudah dia lakukan untuk mengusir kebosanan.

"Nekat aja deh. Paling cuma basah daripada ngga dapet bis."

Bermodalkan nekat dan kecepatan larinya, Naruto menerobos hujan menuju halte di samping gerbang sekolah. Gerbang dengan halte memang dekat, tapi jarak antara kelas naruto dengan gerbang itu jauh, Sekitar 150 meter.

Naruto berlari sekencang yang dia bisa, sambil meneteng kantung kresek berisikan seragam sekolah miliknya. Jangan heran karena Naruto hanya memakai boxer saat ini. Anggaplah dia gila tapi Naruto sudah memikirkannya. Daripada aku kedinginan gara-gara baju basah semua, mending aku pake boxer aja biar seragam ngga basah. Toh ngga ada yang ngliet juga pikir Naruto.

Hanya butuh waktu 10 detik untuk Naruto sampai di halte. Tanpa pikir panjang, Naruto langsug memakai seragamnya kembali setelah mengeringkan tubuhnya memakai handuk kecil yang selalu dibawanya kemana-mana. Namanya juga laki-laki, pasti sering keringatan.

Selesai memakai seragamnya yang kucel, Naruto berbalik hendak duduk di kursi tunggu sampai dia sadar kalau dia tak sendiri.

"Eh? Kamu sejak kapan di sini?" tanya Naruto terkejut sekaligus was-was. Semoga dia ngga liet batin Naruto berharap.

"Sejak pulang sekolah." yang ditanya menjawab jujur.

"Hah? Ja-jadi kamu liet aku..lari.."

"Iya _Senpai_." Pupus sudah harapan Naruto. Pasti besok dia jadi bahan gosip di sekolah,"saya ngga akan bilang siapa-siapa." Seketika wajah Naruto langsung berbinar mendengar perkataan yang melegakan itu.

"Ah, leganya. Terimakasih ya. Aku Naruto kelas XI-2, kamu anak baru ya?" tanya Naruto

"Hinata kelas XI-1. Iya, saya baru pindah hari ini." jawab Hinata ramah.

"Pantas,saja. Sebentar, kamu mirip Neji." kata Naruto.

"Saya sepupu Neji-_nii_." Naruto hendak bertanya lagi tapi diurungkannya melihat bis yang sudah dekat. Bis berhenti di depan halte tempat mereka menunggu.

"Ayo, kita lanjut ngobrol di bis." ajak Naruto tanpa sadar menggenggam tangan Hinata, menuntunnya menaiki bis. Bis melaju menjauhi halte-saksi dimulainya kisah mereka.

**O.o.o.o.o.O**

"Mau bagaimana lagi. Daripada aku menunggu bis dengan seragam basah. Lagipula itu sepadan karena aku bisa bertemu denganmu saat itu." kata Naruto sukses membuat Hinata tersipu. Ah, menggoda Hinata memang menjadi hobi Naruto sejak mereka bertemu. Apalagi melihat pipi Hinata yang memerah, membuat Naruto tak kuasa menahan untuk mengecupnya.

CUP!

"Pipimu menggodaku."

"Me-mesum!" Niat Hinata sih mau memberikan 'tanda' kasih sayang, tapi tangannya ke buru tertangkap Naruto. Jadilah Hinata terkurung dalam pelukan Naruto dengan posisi yang sangat tidak aman buat Hinata.

Wajah Naruto mendekat, mengisyaratkan sebuah permintaan. Hinata tersenyum menyambut permintaan suaminya tercinta. Toh, mereka sama-sama menikmati saat bibir keduanya bertemu dalam sebuah ciuman penuh perasaan.

**O.o.o.o.o.O**

"Kenapa masih di sini?" tanya Naruto menghentikan motor baru miliknya saat melihat Hinata yang masih duduk di halte bis. Mama Kushina membelikan Naruto motor saat melihat Naruto yang pulang dalam keadaan basah kuyup.

"Bis belum datang. _Senpai_ sendiri kenapa baru pulang? Ketiduran lagi ya?"

"Yah begitulah. Pelajaran sejarah memang membosankan." jawab Naruto sambil duduk disamping Hinata.

"Sudah 3 bulan aku mengenalmu dan ini adalah pertemuan kita yang ke 50. Kita pacaran saja yuk?" Naruto, kamu ngajak pacaran atau ngajak nonton.

"Hah?" Hinata sedikit lola menanggapi perkataan Naruto. Gimana ngga lola, cara nembak Naruto itu kayak ngajak nonton. Ngga romantis banget.

"Kita pacaran. Kamu bisa bangunin aku setiap pulang sekolah kalau aku ketiduran. jadi kita bisa pulang bareng. Gimana?" jelas Naruto.

"Nggak romantis." jawab Hinata dengan muka cemberutnya yang semakin membuat wajahnya terlihat manis.

"Jadi ngga mau nih? Aku ngga akan maksa kok." kata Naruto.

"Ayo pulang." kata Hinata mengambil helm dan duduk di boncengan belakang. Naruto hanya tersenyum nyengir dengan wajahnya yang bahagia.

"Padahal aku mau ditembak dengan romantis." gumam Hinata yang masih didengar Naruto.

"Kalo aku nembak kamu dengan romantis, bukan Naruto namanya."

"Iya juga sih." ucap Hinata pasrah.

**O.o.o.o.o.O**

Mereka terengah-engah setelah kegiatan 'berbagi nafas'. Naruto tersenyum melihat pipi Hinata yang kian bersemu. Melihat pemandangan itu, Naruto ingin mengulanginya lagi, sampai dia ingat kalau posisinya sangat membahayakan.

"Ah! Hinata-_chan_ maaf aku menindihmu. Kalian baik-baik saja kan?" tanya Naruto khawatir sambil bangkit dan membantu Hinata duduk.

"Kami baik-baik saja kok. Sepertinya anak kita senang dengan sentuhan ayahnya. Dia menendang-nendang."

"Syukurlah. Hei jagoan, kamu baik-baik ya di dalam sini." ucap Naruto mengelus perut Hinata yang membesar dengan usia kandungannya yang menginjak enam bulan.

.

.

.

_Meskipun hujan bisa membawa musibah, tapi hujan juga membawa kebahagiaan. Jadi, tak ada yang sia-sia apa yang di takdirkan Tuhan. Karena semua pasti ada hikmahnya._

**FIN**

**A/N** : Yosh! Saya datang dengan fic abal saya yang lain. Jangan heran dengan judulnya karena itu sesuatu yang susah*alasan*. Ini pertama kalinya saya membuat NaruHina. Semoga ini tidak mengecewakan buat NHL semuanya.

Sebenarnya agak bingung juga saya bikin pair ini. Mau gimana lagi, OTP saya bukan ini, pasti semua reader tahu dong*sok terkenal*. Tapi saya menyukai karakter Hinata dan rela Hinata dipasangkan sama siapa saja, apalagi kalau sama L(Death Note)#ngarep. Dari semua karakter cowok yang saya tahu dan terkenal di manganya, entah kenapa saya ngga menemukan feel sama mereka, jadinya agak susah bikin cerita dengan karakter utama ini. Karena saya suka dengan tantangan*halahh*, jadi saya buat cerita aneh bin gaje seperti ini.

Segitu saja curhatan saya. Apabila ada pihak yang merasa dirugikan atau tersinggung dengan cerita ini PM aja ya. Nanti saya haus sesegera mungkin.

_Arigatou Gozaimasu,_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Lambaikan tangan,

**-Det-**


End file.
